Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Final Battle". Plot (At the white unknown setting where Mario is back to his normal self, he wake up, feared that everything he saw from the battle is all turned to stone) *Mario: Luigi? Yoshi? Princess Peach? Spyro? Sparx? Everyone? *Ripto: *get up, back to his normal self* Mario. You ruined everything. *Mario: What is this place? *Ripto: This is the World of Nothing. *Mario: Where is everyone? *Ripto: You didn't hear me. Didn't you? Nothing! Everything you see is nothing. *Mario: I saw the stones we saw from the battle. *Ripto: It's all stone and dust. All dead. Nothing is clear my friend. *Mario: I am not your friend. *Ripto: Trust me, this is where we live now. *Mario: You son of a horn! *punch Ripto* *Ripto: Ow. What was that for? *Mario: We're stuck together because of you now. *Ripto: No. Don't hurt me. I don't wanna die forever. *Mario: *punch the ground* Huh? *Ripto: I thought this place is nothing but a line. *Mario: *continue to fight Ripto* *Ripto: *kick Mario to the sky* *Mario: Ahhhhhhhh. *Ripto: *jump and smash Mario to the ground* *Mario: *grunts* *Ripto: Game over plumber. *Mario: *spin and kick Ripto to the broken mountain* *Ripto: You won't get away with this. (Back at Summer Forest, the Professor locate the heroes in Chateau Ripto on the computer) *Professor: Ah ha, look like the battle is finally over. *Moneybags: *fears* The monsters are coming, the monsters are coming. *Professor: Moneybags, what are you doing here? *Moneybags: The X-Nauts, i don't want them to steal my gems. *Professor: They're dead Moneybags. *Moneybags: Oh. Look like i don't have to move my shop somewhere else. *Elora: Have you seen the heroes somewhere? *Professor: They just finish the battle. *Zoe: Oh hi Professor, i brought a few goodie bags for you. *Professor: Hello Zoe, i didn't see you there. *Zoe: Do you know where Spyro is? *Professor: They're battling the X-Nauts and it seems that the battle is over. (Back at Chateau Ripto in the aftermath of the war) *Luigi: *still crying* *Yoshi: *paddle on Luigi* It's okay Luigi, he's in a better place. *Luigi: Where is he? *Spyro: He's gone. You need to stop crying for yourself. You're not a baby anymore. *Blink: Is there someway we can go back in time to rescue that red crystal? *Spyro: Maybe the Professor knows. There is no point of doing that. *Gnasty Gnorc: *get up* *Hunter: Uh oh. *Gnasty Gnorc: *use his club to smash Sir Grodus' head* Ah ha, i knew he was dead all along. *Spyro: Gnasty Gnorc! *Gnasty Gnorc: So the nasty dragon is here to play with. *Luigi: Stand back everyone. *Spyro: Alright Gnasty Gnorc. It's time to teach a lesson. *Gnasty Gnorc: Bring it on. *Spyro: *growls* *Gnasty Gnorc: Huh? Are you a dog? *Spyro: *charge at Gnasty Gnorc with his horns* *Gnasty Gnorc: Ow. *Spyro: *fire ball at Gnasty Gnorc* *Gnasty Gnorc: Ack! *Agent 9: Yeah. Go beat his butt now! *Hunter: Oh yeah. *Sheila: Come on Spyro, you can do it. (Back in the World of Nothing, Mario is still fighting Ripto as Mario throw Ripto to the wall) *Ripto: *fall on ground* Ow. What happen to the animation? What is it all blank and nothing? *Mario: You said this is the World of Nothing. *Ripto: You will never defeat me. *Mario: Spyro knows that the red crystal is destroyed. Do you know how can i get a replacement? *Ripto: We can time travel or we can go to a alternative universe where Spyro doesn't exist. *Mario: Take me there now. *Ripto: Alright. Let's warp to a different world. (Ripto and Mario warp to Winter Tundra to a alternative universe where Spyro doesn't exist. The world is in chaos under Ripto's rule. Fires are rising high as they burn the mountains down.) *Ripto: See. This is where it all ends. From time to time. Everyone dies under my minions. I'll slave them into warriors with the help of my best friend Gnasty Gnorc. (Many fauns are running from the fire as the lava lizards came to chase them off. Mario went under mind control from the universe.) *Ripto: By the way, Riptonia will rise into my control. Then it will destroy many worlds in the omniverse. *Mario: *freeze Ripto* Time to find the replacement. *enter the castle* (Inside of the castle, Crush and Gulp praise Ripto as the ruler of Riptonia) *Ripto: Yes, yes! No dragons are found. All dragons are extinct. I will rule Avalar under my control with the beautiful flags the rhynocs are giving. *Mario: Ripto! *Ripto: Hunter? *Mario: I'm no Hunter. It's a me, Mario. *Crush: Mario? *Gulp: I smell prey. MEAT! *Mario: *growls* *Ripto: He's growling like a dragon. Stop this man now! No humans allowed. *Crush: Gaaahhhh! *fight Mario* *Mario: *kick Crush in the belly* *Gulp: Hamburger! *Mario: *jump on Gulp* *Gulp: *roll over and roll Mario over* *Mario: *stand up and grab Gulp* *Gulp: Ripto, help me! *Ripto: Go eat him stupid. *Mario: Hyaa! *throw Gulp off the castle* *Gulp: *fall down to the cliff of the castle* I never get a chance to go to Sunny Villa! *Ripto: You're next to fight. *Mario: *fight Ripto* *Ripto: Take this! *hit Mario* *Mario: The red crystal! *Ripto: What? *Mario: My world is in danger and one of these red crystals are broken. I need a replacement. *Ripto: Of course. *lightning shock on Mario* *Mario: Ahh! *Ripto: Ha ha! *Mario: Ahh. *get electrocuted by the lightning* *Ripto: I will win forever. Yes! This is going to be the best day ever of my life. *Mario: *his eyes glow* *Ripto: Huh? *Mario: *in a god voice* With the power of Tomas, i will have the ability to transform into my super form. *Ripto: Uh oh. *Mario: *transform into his super form with his clothes changed with yellow and white* *Ripto: No! This isn't happening. *Mario: I am now Super Mario. *grab Ripto to the sky and fight him in the sky* *Ripto: *get punched by Mario* *Mario: *throw Ripto off* *Ripto: *falling* I need to fly, now! *use his magic powers to fly and fight Mario* *Mario: *still fight Ripto and punch him in the face* *Ripto: *use his scepter to zap on Mario* *Mario: *grab the scepter and take the red crystal off* *Ripto: Huh? *Mario: Thanks for the replacement. *punch Ripto off* *Ripto: Noooooooooooooooo! You will pay superhero! *fall to the water* (Mario fly down to the entrance of Winter Tundra. The present day Ripto unfreeze and cover himself with the cold.) *Ripto: Why it is so cold in here. *Mario: Hey shorty. *Ripto: *look at Mario* What?! *Mario: I bought a another one to fix your mistakes. *Ripto: You still own me a crystal. *Mario: Sure thing. *throw the red crystal at Ripto's head* *Ripto: Ow. *Mario: *punch Ripto to the ground in defeat* *Ripto: No. How could you? *Mario: *hold the red crystal* This will fix the timeline from your world. *Crush: Hey! I'm not finished with you! *Mario: *zap on Crush's belly* *Crush: *fell off the stairs in defeat* *Mario: See? This is what power looks like. *Ripto: Take us back to 2004. *Mario: *grab Ripto's scepter* Fine. We're going back where our friends are. *teleport himself and Ripto back to 2004* (Back in 2004 at Chateau Ripto, Spyro is still fighting Gnasty Gnorc) *Bianca: I got an idea. *run to Gnasty Gnorc* *Hunter: Where are you going Bianca? *Bianca: *bite Gnasty Gnorc's leg* *Gnasty Gnorc: Ahh! Ooh. My leg. *Spyro: *horn attack Gnasty Gnorc in defeat* *Gnasty Gnorc: *fell down* *Bianca: *walk to Hunter* *Spyro: Ha. You think Bianca was going to come and eat your leg up? *Gnasty Gnorc: Curse you Spyro. Curse you. *Spyro: I won again, did i? *Gnasty Gnorc: You're going to pay for this. You ruined everything. I was going to rule the world, not you. But forget it, you own me. *Spyro: I own you too. *Luigi: We did it. *Yoshi: We won the battle. (Mario and Ripto arrives back to the present) *Luigi: Mario? *Ripto: Can i have my scepter back? *Mario: *punch Ripto in the belly* *Luigi: Mario! *hug Mario* *Luigi: Oh brother. *Yoshi: My baby boy. *Mario: Glad i could return to reality. *Spyro: Hey. Look what we have here? *Mario: I went to a alternative universe to get this gem for you guys. *Blink: Look like we don't have to time travel after all. *Mario: I saved everything for you guys. *Bombo: The princess, i must heal her up. *Mario: *return back to his normal form* You brought more friends in. *Spyro: You're the best hero i've ever met. *Sparx: Look like we can fix Avalar once and for all. *Luigi: What these shards doing here on the floor? *Mario: I will fix everything that SIr Grodus has done. *hold Ripto's scepter up and refix Chateau Ripto back to normal* *Luigi: Wow. *Spyro: The castle is back to normal. *Mario: Oh, i will change you back into a bunny. *change Bianca back to a rabbit* *Bianca: Wow, i am a rabbit again. *Mario: You are known as a bunny. *Bianca: I know. Thanks for the help. *Mario: *drop the scepter* Is there a way to get back to Summer Forest? *Bombo: Yes my friends, i must reheal the princess for you in order to go back home. Let me start. *reheal Princess Peach* *Bentley: You guys did god on fighting those ice monsters back at Ice Citadel. *Luigi: We sure did yeti. *Yoshi: I can't wait to go home. *Luigi: Me too. *Sparx: Oh yeah. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE STORY Next: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Epilogue) Previous: Mario and Spyro: A Tale of Plumber and Dragon (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers